1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking socket wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new locking socket wrench device for locking either the socket to the extension member or to the wrench so that the socket does not unintentionally come off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking socket wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking socket wrenches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,584; 4,817,476; 4,962,682; 5,214,986; 5,289,745; and Pat. No. Des. 419,407.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new locking socket wrench device. The prior art includes wrenches having shafts, springs, and balls used to connect sockets thereto.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new locking socket wrench device which has many of the advantages of the locking socket wrenches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new locking socket wrench device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art locking socket wrenches, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a wrench having an elongate handle portion and a head portion, and also having an opening being disposed through the head portion near an end thereof, and further having a connector member rotatably disposed in the opening and being extended from the head portion; and also includes an extension member being lockingly attachable to the connector member; and further includes a socket being lockingly attachable to either the wrench or the extension member; and also includes an assembly of releaseably locking the extension member and the socket to one another and to the wrench. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the locking socket wrench device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new locking socket wrench device which has many of the advantages of the locking socket wrenches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new locking socket wrench device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art locking socket wrenches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new locking socket wrench device for locking either the socket to the extension member or to the wrench so that the socket does not unintentionally come off.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new locking socket wrench device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new locking socket wrench device that making it easier for the user to use the extension member in hard-to-reach areas without the extension member unintentionally coming off the wrench.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.